Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Screamofthebutterfly24
Summary: Michelle's story. Post season 3. My first fan fiction, please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

…

…

Michelle Dessler sighed deeply as she walked over and turned on her c.d. player. It was Christmas Eve and it had been a month since Tony had been taken into custody for committing treason to save Michelle's life. Suddenly the song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" turned on. Michelle's hand shook slightly as she turned the volume up and sunk into the chair next to her.

…

…

…

…

…

…

20 years previous…

A 7 year old Michelle came bounding down the stairs, her red curls flying behind her. It was Christmas Day and she had hardly slept a wink. She looked up at the Christmas tree, her eyes glowing as her 10 year old brother Danny came sliding down the stair rail and landing neatly on the carpet beside her Michelle smiled, "Are Mommy and Daddy up yet?" she asked. "I think so," said Danny as he proceeded to the tree and shook one of his presents vigorously. "Yep I'm pretty sure that's the new video game I wanted," said Danny in a business like tone. Just then their parents appeared at the top of the stairs, "What time is it?" her mom asked yawing. Her father rubbed his eyes and replied, "About 7 I think." Michelle's mom sighed happily and went over to turn their radio on as she prepared to make breakfast. Christmas tunes poured out of the speakers. Danny was sitting on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper and admiring his new video game. Just then a new song came on, and Michelle's dad smiled and picked up his daughter. Michelle giggled loudly, and her dad whispered in her ear, "Did you know sweetheart this is my favorite song?" Michelle replied, "No daddy I didn't." She silently listened to the words as her dad spun her around lightly and danced with her,

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles_

_will be out of sight"_

Michelle smiled as the song ended and her dad set her down to go open her presents.

That was the last Christmas she ever spent with her dad.

…

…

…

…

Michelle sunk lower in the chair, she remembered that Christmas before her dad died as if was yesterday and the memories just kept flooding back. That song had been one of her comforts for along time, but now…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

4 years previous….

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on your troubles _

_Will be far away"_

It was extremely cold outside and the juke box by the window played carols cheerfully.

"Some merry little Christmas this will be." thought Michelle dejectedly. She was sitting alone at a bar, surrounded by coworkers from CTU. This was Michelle's first annual "Business" Christmas Party. (Which basically meant that all the people who worked at CTU would get together, go to a bar and get drunk.) She sighed deeply and took another sip of her drink. She had only been working here for about 2 weeks and it was a lot different from working at Division, there everyone had been tense and deeply absorbed in their jobs. They wouldn't dare to even consider going and getting a drink all together. Here at CTU it was different, the people loved what they did and they were good at it. Michelle's eyes gazed at the group, some enormously tipsy I.T. workers passed her, giggling like school girls. "Well they deserve it," thought Michelle, "they don't get very much time off." Over in a corner was the Director of CTU George Mason. She noted that it was one of the rare times that he was smiling and joining in on the conversations. Michelle respected Mr. Mason, almost everyone at CTU did, but sometimes she was uncertain about his sarcasm. Just then the door to the bar opened, and a man somewhere around 6 feet walked in. Michelle stared at the man curiously. Mr. Mason quickly walked over and shook the man's hand. "How was it in Washington?" asked Mr. Mason. "It was alright." replied the man. "Well," said Mr. Mason, "I'll have to debrief you later." "I look forward to it." said the man with a sarcastic smile. Michelle looked him over, he was in his early 30's, with brown hair and big brown eyes. "Attractive brown eyes." thought Michelle. She couldn't help herself, he was good-looking. Much to Michelle's surprise the man came and sat down at the unoccupied stool beside her. Michelle's stomach suddenly did something it hadn't done since she was a teenager, her stomach did a back-flip. "So you must be the new agent Division sent over?" he asked thoughtfully. "Yes I am." Michelle stammered. He smiled a half smile and held out his hand. "I'm Tony Almeida" he said. Michelle shook his hand and yet again felt that familiar sensation of her stomach turning over. "Michelle Dessler." she said with a smile.

…

…

Michelle didn't realize when the tears had come, but now they couldn't seem to stop. They flowed down her face, salty and biter-sweet.

…

…

…

…

Michelle slept peacefully in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open gently as she felt a recognizable warmth spread across her lips. Michelle found herself staring up straight into the eyes of Tony Almeida. She smiled as Tony kissed her again. "I have something for you." he said "But you have to be awake to get it." "Alright." said Michelle. Tony took her hand and led her to the living room of his apartment. The Christmas tree loomed over the couch glistening dazzlingly, brightening up the whole room. "Close your eyes." said Tony. Michelle shut her eyes lightly. She heard suddenly heard a familiar tune of their favorite song.

"_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow _

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough _

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

"Ok, open your eyes." She opened them to find Tony kneeling on one knee on the floor. All in one moment Michelle felt her breath being taken away. Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small parcel. "Michelle I have something to ask you." said Tony. His voice was shaking slightly, Michelle's face was glowing, her hands were trembling, and her eyes were starting to fill. "Michelle will you marry me?" said Tony, Michelle even years after never forgot the way his face looked when he said that, so hopeful with a huge grin on his face. "Yes!" cried Michelle, Tony took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left hand. Not waiting for another minute, he swooped her up into his arms and kissed her. Michelle's lips tasted delight, she couldn't speak, she just clung to Tony trembling. It seemed surreal what had just happened. She had had other boyfriends, and thought she had loved other people but never had Michelle in all her life fallen for someone this hard.It was then that she realized that even though people were being forced out of their homes, even though people were being killed in war, even though terrorists might be trying to blow up their country, as long as she was in Tony's arm nothing else mattered.

…

…

…

…

The present Michelle sat up. Her face was stained with tears, she could not tell if they had stopped or had just begun. She staggered over to the C.D. player and turned it off.


End file.
